<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please, daddy! by txmlinsonw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522686">Please, daddy!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmlinsonw/pseuds/txmlinsonw'>txmlinsonw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead &amp; Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Light Smut, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Smut, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmlinsonw/pseuds/txmlinsonw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your father caught you and Negan red handed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Negan (Walking Dead) &amp; You, Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please, daddy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>''Fuck, Negan...'' You moaned as he kissed your neck, fingers buried inside your pants. ''I want more.'' You hummed looking up to him through your lashes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He smirks, his fingers going deeper and making you cry out his name. ''How much do you want it, baby?'' He asks looking into your eyes and licking his lips sensually, pinning you against the table.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were about to answer with a plead, when the door sprung open and Rick walked in, not even looking up till he was inside. You gasped in horror, Negan's hand coming out of you and your pants gently. ''Didn't your father teach you to knock first, Rick?'' He asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>''This is my house!'' He elicited. Negan chuckled and brought his fingers to his mouth, but you nudged him, embarrassed, and he stopped it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rick quickly looked elsewhere, embarrassed and angry at the same time. ''Get out.'' He said in a tone that almost made you run upstairs in fear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Negan rolled his eyes with a vague smile, somehow respecting at least this bit of Rick's pride. ''See you later, sunshine.'' He said to you, and kissed your temple before walking out. You stood there, frozen as well as Rick, till Negan finally shut the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>''Dad, I am-''</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>''No, (Y/N). Gather your stuff. You are going to The Hilltop.'' He said, vaguely even looking at you. You felt your chest hurt as you recognized disappointment in his eyes and the way he said your name.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>''No, daddy, please! I have to stay here!''</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>''So what, you can keep on-... doing that?'' He asked, looking back to you and this time not looking away. ''It's decided, (Y/N). Maggie will take care of you.''</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>''Please, dad, hear me out-''</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>''No, (Y/N)! I don't want to hear you!'' He raised his voice, making her flinch. He felt the worst kind of anger boiling inside of him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>''But dad-!'''</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rick raised his hand, but quickly stopped himself. He had never, ever touched one of his children; but this was different. You were a woman now, as well as a traitor to your community, <em>their </em>community<em>.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You looked at him in horror and fear, and escaped upstairs as your lips and fists trembled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Not long later, you were sitting on the verge of your bed, too embarrassed to even go talk to Carl about it. You knew your father had a reason, but still, the tears wouldn't stop coming out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In a rush of fear, anger and anguish, you grabbed some of your stuff and ran downstairs. Rick was still there, speaking to Michonne as if this was harder for him than for you, when he saw you. ''(Y/N), what are you...'' he walked to you, but you didn't even look at him. You opened the door and quickly walked out. ''(Y/N)!'' You heard him call, but it was too late. Your mind was set.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You walked furiously fast to the entrance, where Negan was looking at everything Alexandria had managed to find for him and was being loaded into the car. Some knifes, some vegetables, even some meat. ''Oh, hey, doll!'' He gave you a cocky smile when he saw you, quickly noticing your puffy eyes. He dismissed the other saviours with a movement of his hand, and they quickly obeyed. ''Are you al-'' He started speaking in a concerned tone once you were alone, but you cut him off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>''Take me with you.'' You said as if it was more of an order than a request. Negan raised his eyebrows, susprised... and amused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>''Excuse my damn french, honey, but did you just gave me an order?'' He chuckled. You didn't answer, thinking that maybe you had fucked this up too. Negan giggled at your face, his hand going up to your chin and softly caressing your skin. ''Because I love it.''</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>